Limlight Knight Quest
Limlight Knight Quest is a quest that can only be ventured by Hyude. This quest allows you to recruit Limlight. This quest takes 2 months to complete. Transcript Month 1 It has been almost a month since Hyude got lost in the Fileria Forest. Hyude: It must have been a week since I used up all the food I had. I wonder if I'm ever going to get out of this forest. I guess this is why this forest is called the "maze forest"... I knew it wasn't going to be easy... I'm so hungry... I can't move anymore. Damn it! I don't want to die here... I'm losing it...... ... ...... ......... ............ Elf Woman: Are you awake? Hyude: Where am I..? Heaven? Elf Young Man: Ha, ha, ha... You're in Diaspola, the city of Elves. Hyude: City...of...Elves? Elf Woman: Yes. By the way, you are alive. Elf Young Man: We usually don't let humans enter Diaspola. Elf Woman: You can stay here until you get better. Hyude: Thank you very much. Elf Woman: My name is Peryner. Call me whenever you need anything. Elf You Man: You shouldn't tell your name to a stranger. Peryner: It's all right... Will you tell me your name as well? Hyude: Hyude... I'm an adventurer that travels everywhere. Peryner: That sounds exciting. All we do here is pick nuts and hunt. What do the other humans do? Elf Young Man: Humans are barbarians who are constantly fighting for their selfish desires. Peryner: That's what the elders say, but this human doesn't seem that bad. Elf Young Man: Did you hear that? She said you're not that bad. Hyude: Barbarians... You may be right. 3 days later... Hyude: I feel much better now, thanks to you. Peryner: That's great. You're welcome to stay as long as you would like. What story of adventure are you going to tell us today? Hyude: Well...let's see... Elf Young Man: Wow... You're so curious all of a sudden. Peryner: What's wrong with being curious? It's better to be curious than to be a trouble-maker like you! Elf Young Man: Relax, I'm just kidding, OK? The following day... Peryner: Here is your medicine. Hyude: Oh, thank you. Elf Young Man: Hey, you've been giving him a lot of attention lately... Do you have a thing for him? Hyude: (Cough)...W...Wha... Peryner: What are you talking about? Elf Young Man: You know what I'm talking about... 6 days later... Hyude: Peryner, thank you for everything you've done for me. Peryner: You're welcome. Hyude: Now that I'm feeling better, I should be on my way. Peryner: What?! Hyude: I'm glad that we met. Peryner: Hyude... Peryner runs out of the room. Hyude: Did I say something? Elf Young Man: Don't you get it? You should go after her. Hyude: Go after her? Hyude goes after Peryner. Elf Young Man: This is all my fault, all because I brought that human here. Well, she was right about me. I am a trouble-maker. Peryner is standing under the tree, lost in her thoughts. Peryner: Are you really going? Hyude: I feel fine now, so maybe I should... Peryner: I want you to stay in Diaspola with me. Hyude: Peryner... Peryner: Will you stay? Hyude: ...... Hyude and Peryner have fallen in love. Month 2 Hyude and Peryner are enjoying some time alone in the forest, running through the trees like children. It seemed like this time of peace was going to last forever... But... Peryner: Hyude! Look over there! I see fire and smoke! Hyude: Yes. I see it. It looks like there is a battle going on there. Peryner: I'm scared... Elf Young Man: Hey, why are you two on a date in a place like this? Peryner: Limlight! What are you doing here? Limlight: Don't get the wrong idea... I wasn't following you. I was checking on the humans. You can see the battle over there, can't you? The humans are fighting each other again. Isn't it ugly? Hyude: It sure is... Elder: That is the true nature of humans... They lose themselves in the presence of immediate desire and won't hesitate to kill for it. It is human nature to destroy themselves. Peryner: Elder... Elder: I don't think they will keep the fighting within their territory. They might take advantage of the chaos and try to invade Diaspola. We should consider moving the city before it's too late. Hyude: !!!! Limlight: He's right. They say there is no limit to human desire. Hyude: I'm sorry. Limlight: Why are you apologizing? Hyude: I have just realized that I was wrong. Peryner: What are you talking about, Hyude? Hyude: I let myself get carried away while I was on duty as a Knight. I'm ashamed of myself. Peryner, I have to go. I have something I have to attend to. Peryner: No! You're not one of them. You're a good human and you have nothing to do with them. Please forget about them and stay with us. Hyude: I can't... Peryner: Why not!? Hyude: Peryner... I'm sorry, but I'm a human. I can't just look away from what's going on in the world and just enjoy myself. That would be too selfish. I must strive for peace on the continent. I promise I'll be back when I see things change. Please wait for me. Peryner: No. I don't want you to go. Elder: Peryner, you must understand. He is determined. Let him go. Hyude: Elder, thank you for everything. Although humans may be barbarians, at least some of us are trying to better ourselves. I am going on my mission to prove it. Elder: Very well. Limlight: Wait! Can I trust you? Hyude: Of course. Limlight: Elder! Please allow me to go with him to see if what he claims is true. Elder: Very well, you can go with him. It is good for you to experience as many things as you can while you are young. It may be fate that you have the power of the Rune. As a representative of Diaspola, see what humans are like with your own eyes. Limlight: Thank you. OK, so I'm going with you, Hyude. I hope you don't mind. Hyude: Not at all... Limlight: Peryner, I know he is going to expose his weaknesses sooner or later. I don't want you to be disappointed when he does. Peryner: I believe in him. Limlight: Shall we go? Peryner: Hyude! Hyude: Peryner... Please believe in me and wait for me. I will be back. Peryner: Yes, Hyude. I'll wait for you. Limlight: I don't know what she sees in this human... Limlight has joined.Category:Quests